Diablo: Joe Barbarian
by DoomDestroyerMaster
Summary: Joe Barbarian gets maried and then his knew wiyfe gets kidnaped by Demerthong.


Smally cottage inside of big forest was burn a long ago. The guy that was inside, and he was a barbarian, he escaped the forest and maybe got out to. When he ran he was carry a big sack on his hind legs with little baby in it.

He said to the girl in it"Dontworry I will get you out of hear little girl" but she startled crying because the wood around them was burn fast! Joe Barbarian knew he was going to die if he didnt get out soonly.

The little girl in the sack fell onto the ground and then Joe Barbarian looked up and saw demons come from behind a tree in the forest and then Joe Barbarian punched one that was near him in the face and then he picked up his body he threw him at the other demons who all died and dissapeard because Joe Barbarian looked at him.

Joe Barbarian picked up the slack that fell in the ground and then he ran out of the forest just before it blew up and it startled raining. Joe Barbarian looks at the baby and said"Are you al right" and then the baby she just keeps crying and then the forest blew up again and Joe Barbarian looked at it just one last time before decide make home somewere else.

Mean while a evil sorcerer that was Diablos son was make evil plan to crush Joe Barbarian for revenge kill his father and also is his evil uncle Baal to. Demerthong was is his name also whenever Joe Barbarian hear it he gets a chills to go up his spine also he doesnt like his name to. Demerthong sarted doing magic on the trees out side and then they all turned into demons that were going to find Joe Barbarian and then they maybe was going to kill him? Demerthong said"Go Out And Look For One Who Is Call Joe Barbarian Bring Him To Me Also Get The Little Girl To"

Mean while Joe Barbarian was live happy life he got married to little girl when she was grew up also there house never blowed up when they were living there so they was happily. One day Joe Barbarian went out to kill some animal for food but he takes awhile to do it.

Mean while Joe Barbarians knew wiyfe was in the house and then a demon walked in the room and kidnaped her and took her back to Demerthong Castle. Mean while Joe Barbarian walked in the room and saw his knew wiyfe wasnt there so he look out the window and saw she was kidnapped by demons. Joe Barbarian got out his sword and bow and arrow and got on his horse that was named Beasty and then Joe Barbarian and Beasty set out on a quest to kill Demerthong and take back his knew wiyfe.

Mean while the demons bringed a sack to Demerthong he opened it and Joe Barbarian's knew wiyfe fell out and then Demerthong raped her and when he was done he said"Beat Her Up Some More Also Make Sure Joe Barbarian Doesnt Get Here" and then Joe Barbarians knew wiyfe said"Let me go you sick bastard" and then Demerthong said"No"

Mean while Joe Barbarian got to the Castle and then Joe Barbarian knocked on front door. Joe Barbarian heard no one opening the door so he sneaked in threw a window where Demerthong was wait.

Demerthong said"I Has Bed Wait Long Time For You Arrive" and then Joe Barbarian said"Give me back my knew wiyfe" and then Demerthong said"No Shes Mine I Raped Her" and then they started swordfighting wit each other. Joe Barbarian was winning at first but then he started losing Demerthong was just about to win when suddenly a arrow came out of the no where and hit Demerthong on the leg and then Joe Barbarian stabed him and then he fall on the ground and died. Joe Barbarian went downstairs and got to his prison cell where his knew wiyfe was been whipped and beated but there were demons! Joe Barbarian killed them and then he picked up his knew wiyfe and said"Why did they do to you guy!" and then his knew wiyfe said"Some demons kidnaped me when you was kill animal and then they took me here also Demerthong raped me"

They got out of the castle but right when he was about to leave and go home Demerthong came out of the upstair and said"You Wont Get Away That Easy Good Guys" but this time he was all green and ghosty and then Joe Barbarian said"Why you come back from deadly I kill you" and then Demerthong said"Why you tryed kill me for stabe and I was ghosty" and then Joe Barbarian and Demerthong start swordfight again. Joe Barbarian killed him and sad"Let us going home" and then his knew wiyfe said"That will be goodly idea" and they went homeEND


End file.
